The Meeting Between Uncle and Niece
by Lara0XM
Summary: Darren Fudo is alone in New Domino City after Yusei's duel with Jack, until she meets a man who knows her from seventeen years ago. This man is her uncle and he reveals some of her family's background.
1. Chapter 1

Hi readers, this is my first fanfic with Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, so please give me your comments and critique! Please and Thank You.

Also, i don't know if Ryuu is the first name of Dr. Fudo, i jsut decided to him one for the sake of this fic and any other Yugioh 5D's fic i write.

* * *

The Meeting between Uncle and Niece

"Director, there is someone in the shadows," Mikage Sagiri drew Rex Goodwin's attention from the blank monitor of Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo's duel to a smaller monitor that required less power. Sure enough, a figure was slipping through the stands of the duel stadium,

"Zoom in," he ordered,

"Yes sir," the image zoomed in on the figure, _can't be!_ Goodwin thought to himself. The light blond hair and bronze colored skin was unique to only to his brother. When the figure turned, almost as if they knew where the camera was, dark, intense blue-green eyes glowed with fire. The girl, for her features were definitely feminine if her figure didn't give her gender away, slipped into the shadows beyond the reach of the cameras.

"Sir?" Jaeger inquired,

"Nothing. Leave the woman be for now,"

A chorus of 'what's followed Goodwin out the room. _How did she get here? Did she ride with Yusei Fudo? _That girl was undoubtedly His brother's only child and daughter, Darren. Her coloring was unique, in her light blond hair and slightly darkened bronze skin combined with the dark green-blue eyes of her mother.

Goodwin knew Darren didn't know anything about her family. Just to confirm Darren was who he knew she was Goodwin planned on looking up her file in the Satellite residents list. Lo and behold, she was for sure Rudger's daughter.

_It was raining out. Storm grey clouds turned white with the occasional flash of distance lightning while the earth faintly trembled with the force of the approaching _thunder. "Darren Fudo, you get your butt in this house this instant!" a woman's voice sounded over the thunder.

_"Hey, mister, aren't you cold?" a little girl, old enough to speak but not fluently,_

_"Yes I'm fine," Goodwin, "Better hurry you're going to get into trouble," he gently pushed the rebellious child in the direction of the house, and he slipped away before the child could turn around._

This is the first time Goodwin has seen his niece since he moved to New Domino City. Only three times now, has he seen his niece but she didn't know it. The first time was when her parents were still alive, and she was a week old infant. The second time was during that stormy night in the Satellite when she was at least four years old. Now, here she was, eighteen years old, a legal adult who just busted into New Domino City. Without a marker, he wasn't going to be able to find her that easily, but using all the resources available to him, he will find her.

Darren looked around casually, as if she was people watching when really she was watching for security. A brief, seemingly vacant glance behind her revealed her D-Wheel hidden in a clump of bushes. Touching the belt at her waist, Darren summoned her Mirage spell card to conceal her D-Wheel so only she could see and touch it. Not having to observe her surroundings over much due to her abilities as a psychic duelist.

Her abilities weren't limited to just making her cards reality, but also being able to hear the thoughts of the people surrounding her. As useful as the mind reading was, Darren hated it. Never was there a moment of quiet peace for her unless she was dueling. Her strongest cards that she could use, Celestial Dragon, Diamond Wyvern and Metallic Phoenix somehow formed a seal that kept her mind reading locked down during a duel, but the instant the duel was over she could hear the thoughts around her again.

"Excuse me miss," A figure wearing a hat and sunglasses even though it was nighttime inquired, "Can I help you?"

"No sir," Darren didn't hear anything from the man, the tone of his mind's voice was undeniably male, the same way male and female spoken voices had differences in tone,

"Well, you can help me," he inserted, letting his thoughts flow,

Darren's eye widened, Rex Goodwin, the director of security in New Domino City was speaking to her, and he knew how she got here, "Why don't you come with me, I would like to talk to you,"

"We can talk here," Darren edged away carefully,

"True. You can read minds,"

Unable to hide her reaction, Darren's head jerked slightly, "How do you know?" lying wasn't her strong point."I've known since you were born,"

"How…" Rex Goodwin showed her an image of an infant in a woman's arms and voices _"So this is your daughter Kaida? She looks a lot like you,"_

_"No, she takes after her father," the woman's voice insisted stubbornly. The infant shifted, and Roana's head lowered, and seemed to be holding a conversation. _

Astonishment shot through Darren: this man was her uncle! Yusei was her cousin by blood.

Goodwin smiled, "Until the Fortune Cup, I suggest you stay with me,"

"Fortune Cup?"

"I won't explain it until the tournament starts," even his thoughts were guarded.

The mansion was huge, and Darren knew she was going to be lost. The expansive land however, was another matter. Even in the moonlight the garden was beautiful. Goodwin just showed her to the room she would be staying in, and left her alone. The room was on the ground floor and offered a beautiful view of the garden and the lights of New Domino City in the background. Her D-Wheel was parked in the garage.

Sitting on the window couch, Darren thought about the revelation of her family. Rex Goodwin is her uncle, Yusei is her blood cousin. Kaida was the twin of Yusei's father; no wonder she and Yusei were mistaken to be siblings by everyone including themselves! It was nice, knowing she has a true blood tie to Yusei, but also kind of sad that they weren't actually siblings.

Moving from the window seat, Darren ran a hand over the fine cotton sheets of the bed. It was plain, but made of real high quality wood and feather mattress with a goose down comforter. All this luxury was foreign to Darren, and even if she had been raised with this luxury, she still would avoid it as much as possible. The feel of the soft bed made her realize just how tired she actually was; the stress from Ushio's pursuit of Yusei into the pipe line and the duel between Yusei and Jack had been intense. The image of the red dragon that had materialized shimmered in her mind's eye, and continued to do so even after she fell asleep. The prescence she had felt from it was powerful and confusing as it was beyond anything she has ever heard and experianced.

Rex Goodwin as well retired to his room, but his thoughts were full of the comparisons between Darren, Rudger, Kaida and her aunt and uncle. At first glance, it seemed Darren took after her father in appearance, but she only had his coloring and part of her hair style, where it flared downward from the head and was just as long. On closer inspection, Darren actually looked a lot like her mother, Kaida, in appearance. Her face shape was identical to her mother's along with her build; slim and compact. Through her mother, Darren was similar to her uncle, Dr. Ryuu Fudo. Kaida and Ryuu Fudo were twins, identical except for gender and personality. Darren's personality seems to mostly stem from the Fudo family: calm and cunning like her uncle, but cheerful and energetic like her mother. But that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg as Darren seemed to have more depth than the ocean at its deepest point. However, it was apparent she is even more brilliant than her father and possibly even her uncle, Dr. Ryuu Fudo, who had developed the first Momentum. Conflict seems consistent in her, joy and anger, peace and conflict, but there was a consistency of unstoppable determination, reluctant benevolence and friendliness. Goodwin couldn't wait to learn more about his niece.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Darren's eyelids shivered in the bright light of the new day. A moment of disorientation was quickly alleviated with Goodwin's presence, _or is it Uncle Rex now?_ Goodwin as well was thinking about the previous night. Even now, almost fourteen hours later it was too much to take in.

"Excuse me Ma'am?" a maid knocked on the door, "here are some clothes and brunch is ready if you like,"

"Just call me Darren miss," a new thing she knows about herself: she hates it when people call her 'ma'am'. Apprehensively Darren nudged the box containing her new clothes, hoping it wasn't a dress. _All praise to God!_ Darren did a happy dance in her mind: the clothes she received were identical to the ones she was wearing now except they were brand new and had no holes in them and were made of finer quality material. Deciding to shower before she ate, Darren ran the water as hot as she could stand it, which was really high. Most of the time, it felt like she could take a searing hot sun with no sweat, literally and figuratively. Lifting her head, she enjoyed the heat as it relaxed her tense muscles.

Finally getting out of the shower, she pulled on her new clothes and headed out, following Uncle Rex's brainwaves to the dining room.

"Good morning," _sleepy_ was tacked on in his thoughts

"What time is it?" Darren hadn't thought to look at the clock,

"About one o'clock,"

"Wow, I did sleep," talking was easy

"Sorry, I have to leave. The usual commotion,"

"The Fortune Cup?" Darren looked up

"That will start in a couple of days and I promise I will take you with me. I believe you really miss Yusei," it was a statement,

"Until then, feel free to do anything you like short of busting your brother out the Facility and any other form of crime. Everything you need is in that wallet" and he left. After finishing the sandwich, Darren fished through the wallet. An ID that identified her as a citizen of New Domino along with a credit card and about fifteen dollars in cash were found. She put all it back in the wallet and stuck it in a pocket.

"Is there anything else mistress?" another maid appeared,

"No, and stop calling me 'mistress'!" Darren groaned.

Rather than explore the rather dubious sights of New Domino, Darren choose to explore the expansive gardens. The amount of plants were somewhat alien to her as she just knew Martha's small, two meter long and half a meter wide little plot full of tulips.

In a stretch of blossoming fruit trees, Darren found a simple two tiered fountain that emptied it's load into a rather large irregular shaped pond about four meters at it's widest and at least ten meters at the longest. Spotted at regular intervals were walking stones that lead to a two meter radius circle in the middle right beside the fountain. Hopping across, Darren just sat on the mosaic painted concrete for awhile, watched the ripples and sunlight in the water. After ten minutes meditating, Darren just stood up and practiced her combat skills. An undercut hit an imaginary opponent in the stomach and a high kick hit another in the jaw.

Unbeknownst to Daren, Rex had returned from the Facility that was housing Yusei and arrived to watch her move through the motions of combat. She was strong and graceful, fierce and controlled a blend of her parents; Rudger had been strong and Kaida had possessed an almost supernatural grace. It was hard to say who had the stronger hold in the girl: Kaida or Rudger? Sometimes Kaida's traits outshone Rudger's, vice versa and other moments she was a blend of both. Right now, it seemed like she was just Darren, a youth that had a rough, but happy life and is now trying to adapt to new situations that she never would have guess she would be in.

"Darren," he finally called. The teenager stopped in the middle of a high kick with her left leg with the said leg in the air, "c'mon. We have some more things to discuss,"

"Okay".


End file.
